A Day Out With Anzu
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Yugi gets dared to go hang out with the most popular, and most prepiest, girl in school. Anzu. How will he survive? Will Something Spark?


**A day out stuck with Anzu

* * *

**

**Summery: **Yugi gets dared to go hang out with the most popular, and most prepiest, girl in school. Anzu. How will he survive?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Am I a Pharaoh? No Sadly... So no I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... .:sniffs:. .:shifty eyes:. .:whispers to reader:. I'm a girl! Only guys, not counting Nefertiti and Cleopatra, can be Pharaohs! .:sinks back into shadows:.

* * *

It was a normal day for Senior Student, and best duelist ever, Yugi Muoto. Heck. It was the best day. It was the start of the count down till school ended.

Yugi tapped the end of his mechanical pencil on his desk impatiently. He, and his friends, were going to meet after school to play the last week of school Dare Off. It was an event that only Senior students could play; and those who had the guts to do it. Last year, Yugi heard that a student was dared to mummify the Principle. He was sadly sent to AP and didn't get into the College he wanted.

RIIING! Went the bell as the students practically ran from their desk, two students sending their desks flipping over.

"And don't forget your report on- oh who cares!" the teacher muttered.

Yugi smiled sadly at him and waved goodbye before going to the throb of students that were pushing their way outside where they could be free of the school.

He raced as fast as he could possibly go to a large Willow Tree that seemed oddly out of place in the school yard. As he came up he could see carving from years before. Some said names in a heart, others were written, then stabbed on several times.

He smiled, his amethyst eyes shining in their innocents as he saw his blonde haired friend Jonouchi. Although Jonouchi rather be called Jou.

"Hey Jou!" Yugi greeted as he waved at his friend.

Jou saw him and smiled at the shorter teen. "Hey Yug'!" Jou greeted back. "Ready for the Dare Off?" he asked with a smirk.

Yugi grinned. "Of course! I am of course the King of Games. I should be able to take a simple dare off."

"Don't get to cocky dweeb." said a cold voice, coming from none other than Seto Kaiba.

Yugi grinned at Seto. "Watch what you say Seto! I know your boyfriend!" Yugi warned, pointing down at his Millennium Puzzle, the golden relic shined as if on cue.

Seto rolled his eyes and blushed only a little as three other guys and four girls came up.

"So dis is it? No one else wanted to come eh? Out of the whole Senior class! Damn!" one said, his curly red hair shook as he shook his head.

"Of course not dude! They are all scared!" one of the girls teased, making her friend giggle as she wiggled her black painted nails at them.

"Na. They just tink dat cuz wez are gonna do da dares, dat we are gonna make 'em hard!" another guy said.

Yugi pushed his brain to understand what he said. "Uh... yeah.. Can we get this over with please? I need ta get home!" he complained as he pointed to his wrist watch.

"Chill homie! Hey! If you are so eager Mr. King of Games, why don't I dare ya first?"

"Fine! And go ahead." Yugi said with a confident smirk.

"Fine... uhh." the black haired dude looked around and smirked seeing another group of girls giggling not to far away from them. "I dare you to... ask Anzu if you can hang out with her for a day! And do whatever she wants you to do! 'Cept makin' out and sex and stuff." he said with an evil grin.

Yugi's eyes grew as he turned slowly to look at the short brunet haired girl. She giggled with her friends and gossiped on the latest trends. Her skirt way to short and Yugi was sure if she even bent half an inch down, he could see her under cloths. Her white shirt almost looked glued to her and her pink jacket tied around her backpack's straps. Her blue bow tie thing was undone and tied in her hair as an extra accessory, save the butterfly berets and pink bobby pins that were in there for no reason. Her high brown high heels finished off her look and giving her that hooker look as well.

"Oh God, Yug'. You can still back out now if ya want." Jou said, placing a hand on the smaller's shoulder.

Yugi gulped. "No Jou, I'll go through with it."

"But dude! She is like... the most prepiest girl in school! And not to mention popular! I doubt you will even get ten feet near her! Let alone spend a whole day with her doing what ever she wants you to do for her!" Jou stated.

"No way. I'm going though this dare if it kills me. And plus. One Saturday with her won't be that bad!" Yugi said. " I yes. I have to dare ya. Umm.. Cross Dress. But only in pink. and dye your hair pink too!" Yugi dared the red haired guy.

* * *

------------A little bit later

Yugi sat at the foot of the steps to the living room; his hands held his head as his elbows rested on his knees.

"Hello Yugi. What are you doing?" asked Solomon Muoto, Yugi's grandpa.

"Oh... trying to think of how in the Ra damn world I am going to ask Anzu, the most prepiest and most popular girl in school, to tell me what to do for a day."

"Yugi... Language...," his grandfather growled at him in a low tone before smiling at him. "Just say, 'Anzu, you want to hang out today?' and that is it!" he walked up the stairs passed Yugi, patting him on the head.

Yugi's amethyst eyes brightened up. "Thanks gramps! I'll see ya later!" he called running out the door and snatching up his jacket.

* * *

--------Wherever Yugi is

Yugi walked down the street, knowing exactly where Anzu's house was.

"Thank Ra that she plays music very loud." he said as he came up to a white house with a green roof. The front yard had grass and two trees planted in the front. A rose bush and a bed of a variety of flowers and fountain finished off the cozy look. He opened the white iron fence and walked up to the door and saw a door bell. He pushed it.

Heavy feet pounded the floor and arguing was heard.

"Hello?" Anzu asked, opening the door. She smiled kindly at Yugi.

"Umm.. Hi Anzu... uhh. Well. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow. You know as friends cause we never got to know each other throughout the years we were in high school and ya know..." Yugi said, his voice trailing off.

"Anzu! Shut the fucking door now!" a man yelled from inside.

"Why don't you just shut your fucking mouth?" a woman yelled back at the man.

"That would be great! Can you pick me up tomorrow at Starbucks?" she agreed silently.

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll see you at ten a.m.!" she said with a smile.

Yugi nodded and smiled back. "Laters!" he said as he walked away.

"Bye!" she called after before closing the door.

"Well... I couldn't say it was that hard." Yugi said with a smirk as he dug his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Starbucks (I don't own it!)

Yugi waited as Anzu finished serving coffee up to a guy and made some hot chocolate for herself and Yugi to go.

"See ya later Sharon!" Anzu called waving to a black haired girl as she placed her apron and cap on a coat rack in the far back. "Ready?" she asked Yugi.

Yugi nodded in response and they both left, sipping their hot chocolate. Yugi practically melted drinking it. It was a cold day, and it was usually like that in the morning till around twelve or so.

"Umm.. So where do ya want to go first Anzu?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm.. How 'bout we just take a walk for now?" she suggested with a smile.

Yugi nodded and smiled back. 'So... uhh... what is up?" he asked shyly.

"Boring and rough."

"Life not treating you good?"

"Yup. How about you? Is it treating you nicely?"

Yugi half smirked. "Nope. I'm still short."

Anzu laughed. "Very funny." she said smiling down at him.

He loathed that word. Down.

_Down sucks. _Yug though in his mind before blinking.

"_You say that like sucks, hikari." Yami said, showing up in spirit form._

"_Well... some of it does.." he said back through their link._

"_You have told me many times... like that time when you were stuffed into your locker, and when you bumped into that girl's-"_

"_Eh! I don't want to be reminded!" _Yugi shot through the mind link. Yugi shook his head, shutting his end of the mind link.

"Are you okay?" Anzu asked with a couple of blinks from her sapphire eyes.

"Uh.. Of course I am. What makes you think I'm not okay?" he asked with a blink and sheepish smile.

"Well.. Ya kinda spaced out.." she pointed out.

"Oh yeah.. I do that a lot... umm.. So anyway! What else do you want to do?" he asked.

Anzu smiled at him. "How about we go to the water park?" she asked.

Yugi blinked and grinned. "Yeah!"

They both went to his house and he picked up some towels, his swim trunks, sun screen, and his backpack before walking to the bus station.

They both waited for their bus that would take them to the water park, all the while talking about school, life, and other random topics.

Anzu laughed cheerfully. "Well, Yugi, we have more in common then I thought!" she chirped.

"Yeah!" Yugi agreed.

The bus pulled up and they boarded, still talking and laughing.

As soon as they got to the Water park, they went up to the main gates to buy the tickets to get in.

"I'm sorry. But you are to young to be asking for a high school ticket!" the girl said with a laugh.

Yugi's eye twitched. "I'm not a kid! I'm a high schooler! A HIGH SCHOOLER DAMN IT!" he snapped. They had been on the same subject for five minutes and Yugi was getting very temperamental.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. But you are getting really annoying. He IS in High School. NOT Junior High. HIGH SCHOOL. NOW GIVE HIM THE DAMN TICKET SO WE CAN GO IN ALREADY!" Anzu barked.

The lady, scared to death by Anzu's bark and very scary face, not to mention angry, she handed Yugi the ticket and ducked under the desk, peering over the edge.

"Thank you." Anzu said calmly with her eyes closed as she dusted off her blue and white sun dress. "Come on Yugi." she said and he nodded, sort of afraid to say anything.

Soon the incident was behind them as they saw all the rides. Yugi broke out into a large grin.

They both quickly started riding all the _dry_ rides before going into the changing room and changing into their swimsuits. They rode a ride called "The Tsunami" and another called "Whirlpool".

The Tsunami was an almost completely straight down ride that dumped right into a large body of water, while the Whirlpool was a ride where they entered into tires and rode them around roug turfs, getting completely soaked.

Yugi and Anzu laughed joyfully and looked at each other.

Anzu's short brown hair stuck to her face as beads of water trailed down her face and body, leaving small crystal streams.

Yugi's hair, surprisingly enough, stayed in its star shape, only a bit limper and his bangs stuck to his face. His body was also lined with crystal clear streams of water.

"Wow! That was awesome! Lets ride again!" Yugi said with glee.

Anzu smiled and pulled out her still dry towel and dried her shoulder and hair before wrapping it around her waist.

Yugi blushed and looked away.

Anzu smiled and took his hand into her's and started to lead him to the line again. "Come on!" she said.

Yugi blushed even more but smiled and went with her.

* * *

Two Hours Later

Yugi and Anzu laughed as they walked around in the Park. They, luckily, had dried off and ate lunch at Peter Piper Pizza.

"Remember how we did the DDRMax?" Anzu asked with a smile.

"Oh course! That was so fun! But hurtful..." he rubbed his butt and made an 'ouch' face.

"I told you to hold onto the rail!"

Yugi nodded is face looking like this: TT

Anzu laughed. "Hey! Didn't they say there was a Picnic Festival going on?" she asked his, prodding him in the arm.

Yugi blinked. "Oh yeah! Lets go! Heard they are giving out free food!"

Yugi and Anzu went over and saw people already getting plates off food. Clouds hovered above the park, shielding them from the sun, and bringing in a cool breeze.

Yugi and Anzu sat on the soft grass and talked while eating.

Yugi made a face as he tried to scrape off the last of his pie. As he scraped it off, it went flying and hit Anzu in the middle of her forehead.

Anzu made an 'Oh you just did not' face and she picked up some potato and flung it at him, it hit his chin and slid down his chin and down his shirt.

He jumped up. "AAH! GET IT OUT!" he squealed. "FEELS SO SLIMY!" he dunked his hands ins his shirt trying to snag the not very well cooked potato that continued to slide.

Anzu bust up laughing, earning a glare.

He dunked his hand into a near-by Ice Bucket that held sodas and grab some of the ice. He went up to he while she laughed her head off and pulled her shirt and let the ice slid down her back.

She yelped feeling the cold ice going down he back and jumped up while Yugi got to laugh. She glared at him and grabbed some pie and threw it at him, hitting him the face.

Apple pie splattered the kids behind them and they squealed and threw some of their food at Anzu. Anzu ducked and the food hit the guy behind her. He smirked and threw the food at Anzu, she ducked again and it hit Yugi in the face.

Yugi blinked, and threw some at the guy and Anzu and the kids.

Soon enough, almost everyone was throwing food, and they were all laughing.

* * *

A little later

Anzu and Yugi laughed at each other, the giggles still not leaving them after the food fight.

Anzu smiled and pulled some pie out of Yugi's hair and he pulled out a piece of steak off her own hair, even though he had to tippy toe.

Yugi smiled at her, his amethyst eyes were glowing with childish innocents.

Anzu looked at her watch and frowned. "Oh damn it! Time really does fly when you are having fun!" she said with a smirk. "I wish I had a net so I could catch it!" she joked.

Yugi laughed. "As do I." he said with a smirk.

They changed directions to head towards Anzu's house.

"You know Yugi; I have always wanted to actually wanted to hang out with you." Anzu said, playing with her hair.

Yugi blinked. "Really?" he choked.

"Yeah... But my friends said that you would say no... that you didn't want to hang out with me because your friends always get all mad at us for coming up to you all. That is why they get mad at you guys.. Oh and then my friends! They tell me how I have to act and everything.."

"Ooh." Yugi murmured.

They stopped in front of Anzu's house. "I had a really fun time, Yugi. Never in the world did I have as much fun!" she smiled at him, glee indefinite in her eyes.

Yugi smiled. "Same here. Umm.. See ya at school Monday, okay?" he said.

"Okay! Bye Yugi!" she called to him, going into her yard and closing the gate. She ran up to her porch and opened the door. She smiled and waved to him before entering.

Yugi sighed and kicked at a rock before heading home.

"_Are you okay Aibou?" _Yami asked as his spirit form came up beside him.

"_No... I totally just played Anzu!"_ he moaned in his head slapping his forehead.

"_Excuse me?"_ Yami blinked.

"_I just went out with Anzu, but didn't mean it the way she thinks I meant it.." _Yugi explained.

"_Yugi, Aibou, you are, no offence, messed up! Playing a girl like that! Don't you see how happy you made her? You have to do something Yugi."_ Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Monday

Yugi sat nervously in his seat. Lunch would be coming soon and he had no idea what to do or say to Anzu. Let alone his friends.

RIIING! Went the bell and everyone ran out as if their lives depended on it. Yugi took his sweet time.

"Oh Mr. Takahashi-Sensei. Can I ask you something?" he asked the teacher, who sat at his desk in the front of the room, looking down at some papers.

"Of course Yugi-Kun." He smiled kindly at him. "What is it?"

"Well... I have a friends, who was dared to ask out this really popular and prepy girl that no one but the popular kids really like. And well... my friend found out he really liked this girl and isn't who she is said to be. But he doesn't know what to say about the dare, and what if his and her friends don't like it and.. And.."

"It seems that your friend in in a pickle." he said with a smirk. "This happened to me once. Now listen. Go up to Anzu, tell her about your dare. She will be upset, but explain that you really did have fun and that you would really want to hang out with her again. She will understand. Now as for your friends. If they don't like this relationship, and don't support you, then they aren't your real friends."

Yugi blinked. "How did you-?"

"Yugi. I created Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't question the master." the man smiled and shooed him out of the room.

Yugi tilted his head to the side, blinked, and shrugged. He walked away.

As he came up to the lunch room, his knees turned to jelly. Anzu and her friends were at one side of the lunch room door and his friends were at the other side. He walked up slowly, and when he was ten feet away, Anzu saw him and smiled to him before walking up to him, ignoring her friends.

"Hi Yugi! What is up?" he greeted.

Yugi smiled back weakly. "Hi Anzu-"

"Hey Yug'!" Jou called as he came up to him, Seto in tow. "Get lost Cheerleader and go cheer him on." Jou snarled and pointed to a really fat guy who was on his sixth plate of Surprise Meatloaf.

Yugi instantly glared a Jou. "Jou! That was harsh!" he snapped.

Jou looked at his surprised. "Yugi... is something wrong?" Jou asked.

Yugi's eyes twitched what was he going to say now. Jou was looking at him with the 'what is going on here face', Seto looked at him with the 'oh my god this is betting then getting Yami in bed', and Anzu stared among them all.

Yugi turned to Anzu and took a deep breath in. "Anzu, on Friday, that guy over there." Yugi pointed to the guy from Friday, his hair pink. He was wearing a pink floral print dress and pink socks and pink high heels shoes and a pink bow in his hair. "He dared me to hang out with you for one day because he and... we sorta thought you were the most annoying prepiest, girl in school-!"

"What? Yo-you me... you just hung out with me because of a dare?" Anzu's eye started to glisten with tears. She let out a sob before Yugi could even open his mouth and ran away crying. Her friends glared death rays at Yugi.

"Oh crap!" Yugi groaned.

"Don't worry Yugi. The less you have to hang out around her, the better." Jou said with a nod.

"Jou! You don't understand! Anzu isn't the girl she looks to be! She is funny, nice and cool! Your just being rude to her because of how she is expected to act!" Yugi rushed away to where Anzu had left and to where her friends were heading.

Jou stood there and blinked taking in what was just said to him.

"Burn."

"Shut up rich boy."

* * *

----Yugi----

Yugi looked around for where Anzu might have gone. Her friends had given up the search two minutes into it. He walked around and found her crying on the stair case.

"Hey.." Yugi whispered to where it was quiet, but loud enough for her to hear.

Anzu looked up at him and sniffed, stiffening up. "What? Are you going to _pretend_ to be comforting me now?" she snarled.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm really sorry Anzu. I didn't want to hurt you... at first I thought it would be... ya know, boring. But... then we had so much fun... and I was really happy.."

There was a silence between them after that.

Anzu rubbed her eyes. "You know Yugi... I have always liked you... I mean. Like like you. But, my friends... they told me not to and that my heart would be broken and everything. And... when you asked me to hang out with you, I was so happy... and you know.. I've heard all the rumors about you being the nicest person ever and I thought it was so awesome and I was happy."

"I know. I'm really sorry. I just thought we wouldn't ya know... become close." he said.

Anzu looked at him. "Yugi. Do you really like me? I mean like, like like."

Yugi blushed and smiled. "I... I...-"

His voice was cut off when Anzu leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He responded and kissed back. When they realized they were only human; they broke apart to breath and both blushed.

"I guess so." Yugi said with a sheepish smile.

Anzu smiled back.

End

* * *

**BE Dragon: **Phew! I finally finished! I feel bad though that I made Jou different. I didn't mean it. It is getting late and I really needed to finish this up and it just came out as typed. TT Please forgive me and review please. No Flames. Scarlet will play with them and this fic will be burned to a crisp as well as me... o.o... bum bum bum...

I wrote this for a FanFiction Contest. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
